


Rywalizacja

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: At least I tried, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, that was supposed to be funny so, well kinda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Mieczyk i Sączysmark wdają się w małą kłótnię, która kończy się dla nich bardzo nieprzewidywalnie.





	

Astrid krzyknęła tak głośno, że chyba cała wieś ją słyszała. Nie żeby się przejmował, aktualnie nie za bardzo obchodziło go co się dzieje. Opadł na nią, dysząc ciężko jak po długim biegu, wszystkie jego mięśnie drżały. Ciało bardzo powoli wracało do rzeczywistości, umysł jeszcze wolniej. Wiedział jednak, że nie jest w tym sam. Słyszał galop serca ukochanej, a jego głowa unosiła się i opadała w rytm szybkiego oddechu. Dotykał ustami miękkiej skóry na jej piersi, próbując skupić wzrok na falującym kształcie. To pomagało mu powrócić na właściwe miejsce. Dziewczyna miała lepszą kondycję, dlatego szybciej się uspokoiła. Naprawdę musiał nad tym popracować.

Oblizał wyschnięte wargi, czując słony smak potu. Leniwie wyciągnął dłoń i kciukiem przesunął delikatnie po wciąż wystającym sutku. Uwielbiał jej piersi. Tak jak wiele razy przedtem, jej ciało przeszył lekki dreszcz.

\- Chcesz więcej? - zaśmiała się, choć po głosie było słychać, że jest zmęczona.

\- Zawsze - odparł z uśmiechem. - Ale już nie dzisiaj. Choćbym chciał, nie dam rady. Jeśli w ogóle bym doszedł, ten orgazm by mnie chyba zabił.

\- Nie byłbyś pierwszym, który umarł w łóżku. Ani pierwszym zabitym przez kobietę.

\- Ale pierwszym zabitym przez seks. Myślisz, że taki czyn zapewniłby mi miejsce w Walhalli? - spojrzał na nią.

\- Freja byłaby wniebowzięta.

\- Nie potrzebuję Frei, skoro mam ciebie - podniósł się z wysiłkiem i pocałował ją.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze cię ukarze za takie słowa - ostrzegła, ale oczy jej się śmiały.

\- To jej sprawka, że jesteśmy razem, niech teraz nie ma pretensji. Jest boginią, mogła to przewidzieć. Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. W każdym z dziewięciu światów - ponownie ją pocałował.

\- Też cię kocham. Ale byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś ze mnie zszedł. Ciężki jesteś.

\- Ciężki? Ja? A to nowość - z wysiłkiem przetoczył się na bok. - Podobno ważę stanowczo za mało jak na swój wzrost.

\- Owszem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz być ciężki - spojrzała na swoje nagie ciało. - Cała się kleję, ale nie mam siły wstawać i się myć.

\- Nie ma sensu się myć, skoro rano będzie to samo - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- A kto powiedział, że będzie?

\- Oj, kochanie, mnie byś odmówiła?

\- Tobie? Nigdy - dotknęła palcem jego nosa. Wtedy to zauważyła. Końce palców miała całe czerwone, pokryte lepką cieczą, która zebrała się pod paznokciami. - Kotek? 

\- Hm? - mruknął nieco sennie, oczy same mu się zamykały.

\- Nie boli cię nic?

\- Co? - spojrzał na nią niezbyt przytomnie.

\- Mam całe ręce we krwi. Odwróć się - zarządziła. Niechętnie przetoczył się na brzuch. - Auć - syknęła na widok, jaki zastała. - Idziesz się myć w tej chwili.

* * *

Następny dzień był dniem treningu. Drużyna jeźdźców nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wyjście z wprawy, dlatego co kilka dni spotykali się w Akademii na kilka ćwiczeń, po czym każdy wracał do swoich obowiązków. Była to również forma wspólnego spędzania czasu i trzymania paczki w całości, co, jak się okazało, nie było tak proste.

Życie na Berk bywało rutyną, ale zdarzały się chwile, które zaskakiwały wszystkich i dosłownie wywracały porządek rzeczy, zwalając ludzi z nóg. Takie właśnie zdarzenie miało miejsce, gdy czwórka przyjaciół przybyła na trening, a zastała… sami nie wiedzieli co. Sączysmark i Mieczyk stali na środku rozebrani do pasa i zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali.

\- A oni co znowu robią? - Szpadka przekręciła głowę, przyglądając się bratu i jego kumplowi.

\- Znając życie znowu się kłócą - Śledzik wzruszył ramionami. Niewiele go obchodziły samcze spory, czuł się szczęśliwy, nie musząc nikomu niczego udowadniać. Do grona przyjaciół dołączyła Astrid, zadając to samo pytanie, tylko niewerbalnie.

\- Nawet nie pytaj - Heather bez problemu odczytała wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki. - Sami nie wiemy, co oni wyprawiają - z miną wyrażającą próbę akceptacji patrzyła, jak jej chłopak wskazuje na coś na plecach bliźniaka.

\- Zaraz się dowiemy - [Reena](http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Gwiazdka_Angel/OC) śmiało podeszła do chłopaków. - Można wiedzieć, co wyprawiacie?

\- Znowu porównujecie sobie penisy? - zasugerowała Szpadka.

\- A ty znowu nam to wypominasz? - Smark przewrócił oczami. - Mieliśmy po 13 lat!

\- To było parę ładnych lat temu. Może jesteście ciekawi, co się zmieniło?

\- Wybacz, droga siostro, ale nie damy się sprowokować - oświadczył Mieczyk. - Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć co sobie porównujemy, to są to fajne blizny na plecach.

\- A ja też mogę? 

\- Ty takich nie masz - brat pokazał jej cztery pręgi na łopatce, na widok których obie czarnowłose się zarumieniły. No tak, pamiątki po dobrym, ostrym seksie.

\- O te blizny chodzi - Heather spuściła wzrok, zażenowana. Reena milczała. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaków, nie miały ochoty się tym chwalić. A przynajmniej nie bez odpowiedniej dawki alkoholu i wyłącznie babskiego towarzystwa.

\- O te. A skoro już tu jesteście, możecie nam pomóc rozstrzygnąć spór - Sączysmark ustawił się tyłem, prezentując podobne szramy.

\- Cóż… Smark ma dłuższe, ale Mieczyk wyraźniejsze - oceniła Szpadka. - Ciężko wybrać.

\- Musisz powiedzieć, czyje są lepsze - uparł się jej bliźniak.

\- Właśnie, przegrany przez tydzień sprząta Akademię - dodał jego kumpel.

\- Kiedy nie wiem - dziewczyna rozłożyła ręce. - Obaj macie fajne.

\- Obawiam się, chłopcy, że wasza duma za chwilę ucierpi, a spór się rozwiąże - odezwała się Astrid. - Nadchodzi niekwestionowany mistrz - patrzyła na Czkawkę, który właśnie przekraczał próg Akademii.

\- On? Mistrz? Żartujesz - Smark nie dowierzał własnym uszom.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

\- Co tu się na wielkiego Thora wyprawia? - przywódca był równie zaskoczony jak reszta paczki.

\- Wyjaśnię ci za chwilę. Mógłbyś proszę zdjąć tunikę i odwrócić się? - jego dziewczyna zrobiła słodkie oczka.

\- Eee… Po co? - spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

\- Proszę. Chcę im tylko utrzeć nosa. Obiecuję wieczorem nagrodę.

\- Niech będzie - westchnął, rozbierając się. To, co znajdowało się na jego plecach, wzbudziło zazdrość wszystkich. Miał tam nie cztery, ale osiem krwawych, świeżo zasklepionych pręg. Były dłuższe niż u Smarka i wyraźniejsze niż u Mieczyka, równie imponujące, co straszne.

\- Poniosło mnie trochę - blond wojowniczka odgarnęła nerwowo grzywkę.

\- Trochę? Astrid, ty mu pochlastałaś pół pleców! - wykrzyknęła Heather.

\- Aż tak ci było dobrze? - spytała Reena, przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Rzeczywiście, mamy zwycięzcę - przyznała Szpadka. - Więc wystarczy tego łapania się za fiuty.

\- Właśnie, do roboty - Czkawka ubrał się z powrotem, zrozumiawszy już, o co poszło.

\- Czekaj - Astrid go zatrzymała i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. - Mówiliście coś o sprzątaniu?


End file.
